Maya (Dragon Quest)
How Maya joined the Tourney Chapter 4 is set with Maya and Meena performing at a town populated almost entirely by entertainers and tourists. They use their job as a cover and the town as a base to investigate the murder of their father, a prominent alchemist. Though they suspect his apprentice, Balzack, killed him in order to steal the Secret of Evolution, they have nothing to back up their claim, and keep it to themselves for the time being. After following the trail through several towns across the entire country, they finally confront the murderer at his castle. Unfortunately, after his defeat, his master, the Marquis de Léon, soundly defeats them in battle and throws them into the dungeon. Luckily, its only other occupant points them to a secret exit, and after they escape they flee directly to Endor. In Chapter 5, Meena is attempting to continue her fortune-telling business but Maya blows all the gold they'd earned on their journey at the Casino, leaving them fairly stranded in the city. Luckily, the Hero has been told to seek out his destined allies, and locates Meena and Maya in short order. Maya swears never to gamble again and the two sisters join the player's party for the remainder of the game. A ways into Chapter 5, the party confronts Balzack, at Castle Zamovska. He has used an imperfect version of the Secret of Evolution to become Baalzack, but the party is still able to kill him, avenging the death of the sisters' father. One night while performing in Nintendo Land, Maya learns from what she calls an owl-deity, Decidueye a looming war that must be stopped. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Maya spins her fans around. After the announcer calls her name Maya dances towards the camera and says "You know, I haven't the foggiest. I really don't." Special Moves Frizz (Neutral) Maya sends a small fireball out of her right fan. Sizz (Side) Maya unleashes a trail of fire. Alight (Up) Maya does a spinning fire dance and a jump. Fan Dango (Down) Maya empowers her fans and spins them around her like a vortex. Dancing Dragons (Hyper Smash) Maya jumps into the air and summons two fiery dragons to fly in front of her rapidly burning enemies. Puff (Final Smash) Maya dances around and eventually changes into a large purple dragon, then breathes a large blast of fire onto enemies. Victory Animations #Maya spins then gestures with her right fan saying "Eh? Is that all you've got?" #Maya drops to her knees and swings her fans then flips saying "All done. Next!" #Maya turns and reclines her upper torso saying "A dancer's got to look after her patrons." On-Screen Appearance Maya flips to her points, dances taking out her fans saying "I thought I'd dance a little dance to see if some higher power might show me the way!" Trivia *Maya's rival is the Arrow Quill Pokémon, Decidueye. *Maya shares her Japanese voice actress with Shion "Sinon" Asada, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Jolyne Cujoh, Dead Master, Carl Clover, Cammy White, Decapre, Tarah, Wyldstyle, Edina Pop and Kurapika. *Maya shares her French voice actress with Hanataro Yamada, Toadette, Sen Tokugawa, Wilbur, Lea Clark, Akeno Himejima, Eva Hara, Hibiki Takane, Drifloon, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kyoka and Frolaytia Capistrano. *Maya shares her German voice actress with Laylee of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Darby and Pan. *Maya shares her Arabic voice actress with Piggley Winks and Song. *Maya shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Juvia Lockser. Category:Dragon Quest characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters